1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to fluid delivery devices, and more particularly, to a fluid delivery device that is configured to automatically dispense fluid at predetermined intervals.
2. Background Art
Fluid delivery devices, such as fragrance or insect repellant dispensers have been known in the art for several years. While conventional dispensers have been readily utilized in numerous commercial markets, they have not been configured to automatically dispense a fluid at predetermined intervals. In particular, conventional dispensers are manually or electromechanically actuated by depressing, for example, a cap, a button, or a trigger mechanism. Such manually, or electromechanically actuated dispensers are cumbersome and expensive inasmuch as they have many costly components.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fluid delivery device that is configured to automatically dispense and/or volatize a fluid at predetermined intervals with mechanisms involving gas generating cells and materials, gravity force, heating elements, fans and combinations thereof.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present Specification, Claims and Drawings.